


Night Terror

by IamShadow21



Series: Abandoned, Unfinished and Unpublished Potter Works [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Muggle Life, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-27
Updated: 2008-09-27
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has a bad dream and Harry makes a resolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, no idea why I didn't post this, it's adorable.

Harry was making soothing noises, stroking Ron's arms and face and chest, trying to calm him down.

"It's all right, love. You're awake now," he murmured.

"It was _horrible_ , Harry," Ron gibbered, wide-eyed with panic. "I was in Honeydukes, and there were all these signs up, everywhere. 'New flavour' and 'Great New Taste' and that. I kept buying things, and they tasted awful! The Fizzing Whizzbees weren't fizzy. The chocolate was watery and horrible and bland. The marshmallows didn't even taste like marshmallows! It was like chewing on rubber bands! And the Sugar Quills," Ron's voice dropped low into a horrified whisper, "the Sugar Quills were _sugar-free_."

"I promise you, it was just a nightmare," Harry crooned. "We can even go in the morning and make sure, if you like."

Ron nodded slightly violently and hugged Harry tightly, as if he were afraid to let go. Harry sighed, and resolved never to take Ron to a Muggle supermarket ever again.


End file.
